factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Jan Templar
Name: Jan Templar Age: 28 (Killzone), 30-40 (Killzone 2) Gender: Male Origin: Killzone Birthplace: Vekta Rank: Captain (Killzone) Colonel (Killzone 2) Factpile Stats ---- Victories/Factpile Awards: Loses/Factpile Hall of Shame : Strength: Average Speed: Average Durability: Average Intelligence: Average Energy: None Destructive capability: He and three others halted the Helghast invasion of Vekta and saved the Earth Fleet from annihilation. Weakness: Basic Human Limits Standard Equipment: M82 Assault Rifle, M4 semi-automatic Pistol, and M194 Percussion Grenades (Killzone) M3 Revolver (Killzone 2) Powers/Abilities: None Bio: Captain Jan Templar is an ISA captain (later promoted to colonel) who helps defend Vekta against the invading Helghast. He is the main protagonist of Killzone and Killzone: Liberation and is a supporting character in Killzone 2. He enjoyed a strong relationship with General Bradley Vaughton, until Vaughton was killed by the treacherous General Stuart Adams during the space defence platform crisis. Adams had been behind a plot to take control of the SD weapons platforms that were designed to protect Vekta from invasion. After uncovering the conspiracy and averting catastrophe, Templar is regarded by many Vektans as a hero and the ultimate ISA soldier. He continues to defend Vekta from the Helghast, and was instrumental in the planning of the invasion of Helghan. He is promoted to colonel and leads the invasion force. He is killed onboard the cruiser, New Sun, by Colonel Mael Radec, who is looking for the codes of the nuclear weapon Red Dust. He crashes the ship into the source of the Helghast defences as a final sacrifice to defeat the Helghast. Early Life Jan Templar was born in 2339 on Vekta. His mother died when he was very young, and he was taken care of by his father, Dirk Templar, who was a soldier in the ISA. Dirk was good friends with commanding officer of his regiment, Bradley Vaughton, who became a friend of the family. When Dirk died in the first Vektan war, Vaughton felt responsible for young Jan, and took the boy under his wing. Jan recieved his values from his mentor, godfather, and friend. Vaughton became aware of Templar's extrordinary potential, and enrolled him in the ISA military academy early. Vaughton's assessment of Templar proved correct, as the young recruit was soon taking Officer Training Classes along grizzled veterans twice his age. He joined the Rapid Reaction Force (RRF) and eventually became a captain, being one of their most decorated and experienced officers. Templar met Luger during an RRF training excercise, and promptly fell in love. Their relationship was troubled from the start, as the otherwise vivacious Luger became cold and distant whenever Templar tried to get close. In addition, both proved terribly headstrong around each other, which quickly lead to arguments. Templar didn't want Luger to stay in the military, because he couldn't bear the thought of losing her in some war. Conversely, Luger didn't feel like staying home while Templar did all the killing. In the end, Luger effectively broke off the relationship by entering the classified Shadow Marshal program in December 2356. Templar didn't have time for heartache or self pity, as the RRF intelligence center began recieving reports of an enormous surge in Helghast miltary activity shortly afterwords. To make matters worse, Templar was the target of an assassination attempt. During a routine defence emplacement inspection, Templar made the narrowest of escapes after being fired upon by an unseen aggressor. Ballistics experts confirmed that the rounds were fired by an army standard M82-G assault rifle, which suggested that Helghast sympathisers had managed to infiltrate ISA ranks. There was much speculation when it was discovered that the weapon came from the SD weapons platform, as it had been reported that it was stolen recently from a munitions store on the platfrom. The investigation was put on hold when the Helghast invasion commenced. Events he was apart of in Killzone Templar's Mission In August, 2357, when Templar was 28, the Helghast invasion of Vekta began. They pass by the malfunctioning SD platform and storm several beachheads on the planet. Templar holds on the frontlines, defending the trenches outside Vekta city. He loses radio contact with command and becomes pinned down. A privite named Sanchez helps him with information on the trench defences and eventually they hold the area. Templar is aked to help stop the Helghast who have broken into the outer urban area. Templar fights his way through the abandoned streets and is called into the H.Q. by General Vaughton. He tells Templar that the battle is going badly and that he needs to get up to the SD platform to reactivate it. He also says that a fleet from Earth will arrive in a coupl of days. Vaughton then assigns Templar on a mission to rescue a spy in the slums named Colonel Gregor Hakha, who knows important information on the Helghast. The base is attacked and Templar is knocked out from the bombing of the base. He wakes up and is told by Vaughton that the security key that he needs to reactivate the platform never arrived to him. Templar offers to go get it from another part of the base. He fights off several Helghast invaders and gets the key. He is told to meet Vaughton at a warehouse near the sewer entrance. He arrives to find no one there. Suddenly an assassin appears and kills a Helghast sniper about to kill Templar. The assassin is Luger, who had graduated six weeks earlier. She says that Vaughton assigned her to the mission. Templar briefs her and says that they need to give the security key to Vaughton first. They fight their way through an abandoned train station and park. Templar slyly asks if Luger 'got laid' since they last saw each other. They come upon a Helghast platoon getting killed by one berzerk soldier. They help the soldier, who tells them that Vaughton was captured and being held nearby. They rescue Vaughton and give him the key. The soldier then introduces himself as Sergeant Rico Velasquez. Vaughton asks him to join Templar and Luger, and he agrees, so long as it hurts the Helghast badly. The three search through the slums and come upon the mall Hakha was last known to be. The soldiers are all dead bar one, who tells them that Hakha is being held in a building by Helghast, who are preparing to trap the team, and then dies. The team fight through the trap and clear the way to Hakha. As they rescue him, they realise that he is half Helghast, which surprises the team, especially Rico, who tries to excecute him. Hakha quickly takes Templars gun to kill an approaching Helghast. Templar tells the team to move out and find a way to the ISA fortress in the swamps, which will take Hakha safely off the planet. The SD Platform Crisis They come move through the docks and help several pinned down ISA squads, as well as clearing out a few Helghast outposts. Hakha asks that he be aloud to use a computer to hack into the ISA mainframe to process data and discover the exact computer on the SD platform, which he believes has fallen to the Helghast. Rico doesnt trust him, and pulls a gun on him. Luger pulls a knife on Rico as she trusts Hakha. Templar fires his gun into the air and shouts out a speech to get them to start acting like soldiers. He gives Hakha five minutes to do what he has to do. Hakha discovers that the computer under Helghast control is General Stuart Adams' personal computer. Suddenly a beam of energy from the weapons platform is fired on the fortress. They discover that the traitor Adams and the Helghast have control of the weapon and could destroy the approaching Earth fleet. Templar decides to head for the remains of the fortress in the hopes that there is an uplink to the weapons platform so that they can stop Adams. They take two boats, but crash in the swamps after nearly getting hit by Helghast rockets. Templar wakes up on top of Luger and jokes about remembering this. They are attacked by a Helghast patrol, but manage to defeat it and push further on. They discover a code 3-3 firebase and Templar hopes to go around it. Hakha advises that they attack it to even the odds of getting to the fortress unassailed. They attack annd destroy the base quickly. They eventually make it to the fortress to find it destroyed and apparently abandoned. They access a computer to try and call for help, but are caught by an ISA soldier who tells them to stand down. He tells them that General Adams said that Vaughton tried to take over the platform but was killed by Adams. He also identifies the team as Vaughtons fellow rebels. Luger apprehends the soldier, who then flees. Templar is heartbroken after hearing about Vaughton. Hakha comes upon a Helghast radio message saying that Adams will be in a Helghast base nearby. Templar decides to go after Adams, saying that that traitor is a realistic target, instead of just wanting revenge. They defeat all of the Helghast but do not find Adams. They realise that it was a trap by Adams that failed. A furious Rico threatens Hakha again, believing that Hakha tricked them. After being convinced by Luger, Templar orders Rico to stop. They decide that they have to stop Adams by heading up to the platform via another uplink in the mountains. They move on and come upon a Helghast convoy. They ambush the convoy and attack the nearby outpost. They move through a jungle and blow up a bridge over the 32nd river. They then take over a Helghast outpost and find the location of a facility that might hold a transport that will take them to the uplink. They arrive at the facility and are attacked by troops led by the Helghast commander, General Joseph Lente. They defeat Lente and his bodyguards, and plan to take his shuttle. Lente tells Hakha that he is a traitor to his people and that he had his brother shot for his betrayal. Hakha shoots his former friend and the team take the shuttle. They head as close to the uplink as they can without being shot down by Helghast soldiers. Luger tries to talk to Templar about what will happen once this is all over, to which Templar replies that it will never be over. They push through the mountains and several Helghast camps until they finally make it to the orbital trnsfer station where the uplink to the platform is. They get in the uplink shuttle and fly to the platform. Upon arrival they have to fight Helghast soldiers waiting for them. They see the Earth fleet arrive and one of them being destroyed by Adams. The fleet then begin attacking the platform. Luger tells the others to go to different parts of the ship to disable it and to find a way to contact the fleet to stop them from firing until they can stop Adams and escape. Templar goes to the control room and confronts Adams after killing his Helghast guard. Adams tells him that the Helghast will never give up and in the end the ISA dont stand a chance. He tells him that his friends are captured, and seceral Helghast soldiers arrive as Adams runs. Templar holds some of them off and is aided by the others who escaped capture. They hold the rest off while Templar goes after Adams. Templar is attacked by Adams, but easily defeats him and seemingly kills him (although he survives but is quickly killed by falling debris). The platform begins breaking up and is being bombarded by the fleet again. The team escape to the shuttle but is stuck by a problem with the fuel line. Hakha goes out to move it but gets stuck under it. Templar and Rico go out to give him support against the surviving Helghast soldiers. They get Hakha back in just in time as the shuttle automatically flies out. They watch as the fleet destroy the platform and prepare to aid the ISA on the planet. Luger mentions that the Helghast will probably be back, and Templar looks at Rico and Hakha saying that they will be ready to meet them when they do. Templar and the rest of the team are awarded the Silver Sun for stopping the spaace defence platform crisis. The reward had lost all meaning to Templar, who had lost his mentor and friend to Adams' treachery. Events he was apart of in Killzone: Liberation Defence of the South Over the next month, Templar helped defend Southern Vekta from the remaining Helghast. Soon, control of the Helghast on Vekta, as well as reinforcements, fell to General Armin Metrac. With the help of his ruthless right hand man, Colonel Cobar, Metrac pushed through the south with brutal efficiency and eventually had most of it under control. In September, Metrac ordered an attack on the base at Rayhoven, presumably to take the weapons cache stored there. Templar is in Vekta city when he is told to go help with the evacuation, as the ISA cant hold the attack. Templar is taken to the base on a dropship. As he arrives, Luger contacts him via radio and says that she will be leading mobile command, and will be guiding him on his mission through intel from her Shadow Marshalls in the field. Templar is told to get to Rico in the frontlines of the trenches, and tell him to evacuate the area. He arrives to help Rico finish off a Helghast attack. He tells Rico that they are evacuating the base. Rico is suddenly shot by a sniper, but Templar quickly heals him and the two leave. They fight their way through the overrun trenches and make it to the base. They are split up by a sealed automatic door, and so Templar heads to the base alone. He helps hold off an attack at the gates and takes out an AA gun, allowing a rescue dropship to land. He is told by Luger that he has to rescue the three ISA VIP's that were meeting in the base to discuss the use of nuclear weapons, weapons researcher Evelyn Batton, Minister of Defence Heff Milcher, and General Dwight Stratson. He rescues them all, one by one and gets them to the dropship. Before leaving, Stratson tells Templar that the main weapons cache is in an underground bunker north of the area. He orders Templar to take out the access elevator so that the weapons dont fall into Helghast hands. Templar gets to the access elevator and destroys the cable winches. He drops down a rope at the edge of a cliff and lands on a boat with Rico. The two then leave the base on the boat, just as it falls to the Helghast. The ISA lose contact with the VIP's dropship and discover that it was shot down by the Helghast, and has crashed in the Reag swamplands. Templar is ordered to get to the swamps and find the VIP's before Metrac does. He needs to get past the Magus Harboar under Helghast control, so that he will have a clearer path. Rico drops him off at the edge of a refinery, as it is less guarded. Templar pushes through and sabotages the Helghast oil pumps. He meets up with Rico in the harboar and the two head for a warehouse holding Metrac and Cobar. Rico is to lead a team of soldiers to capture Metrac and take control of the docks. As he leaves with the newly arrived team, Templar commandeers a hovercraft and heads for the swamps. He eventually leaves the hovercraft and continues on foot. He wonders why their are so many Helghast in the area, when he is suddenly surrounded by Helghast. He is rescued by Rico, who escaped the docks and followed Metrac to the swamps. Templar gets confused as Metrac recently offered a truce to the ISA, but must be just buying time to get the VIP's. They follow a distress signal and find the downed dropship. Only the severally wounded pilot is there and Rico leaves to look for medical supplies. Templar is attacked by Helghast and a sniper kills the pilot. Rico doesnt come back from his search and Templar goes to look for him and the missing VIP's. He finds the body of Minister Milcher and sees that Cobar excecuted him. Cobar warns that if Templar follows him, he will kill more hostages. Templar follows him to an outpost and clears the way for a dropship to arrive to support him. He finds Cobar inside a large dog-like tank. Cobar says that Rico and Evelyn are with Metrac. The dropship damages the tank but is shot down. Templar manages to destroy the tank himself. A badly hurt Cobar exits the tank and states that the ISA have been betrayed again and the Helghast have the nukes from Rayhoven. Templar warns him to stay away but Cobar slowly takes out his pistol. Before he can kill Templar, he is shot by Stratson, who was in the tank with Cobar. They discover the location of Metrac's hidden base in the tank. Conspiracy Unmasked Stratson orders that the base be bombed but Templar asks if they could rescue Rico and Evelyn first. Stratson refuses and so Templar and Luger risk a courtmarshall by infiltrating the mountain base. As they get through the outer area, Templar tells Luger to leave so she doesnt get in trouble as well. Luger stays in the area,refusing to leave until she is done. She helps Templar get through a guarded area and leaves Templar to finish the job alone. Templar finds a tortured Evelyn who says that she gave the Helghast the wrong launch codes for the nukes. Templar hides her in a Helghast plane and goes after Rico. He sees Metrac preparing to leave on a dropship with Rico. The ship leaves without Metrac, who stays to fight. He says that they have big plans for Rico. Templar fight Metrac on a platform and defeats the general. Templar asks for Rico's location as the platform in between them breaks. Metrac pulls out a knife and jumps across to finish Templar. Templar quickly shoots Metrac who falls to his death. Templar escapes as the bombing starts. He uses the plane Evelyn is in to escape. Luger informs him that they picked up Rico's tracking signal in the desert near an ISA base. Templar takes a buggy to the base so that he can contact General Mandrake. He comes upon several Helghast along the way and sees that they are attacking the base. A dying Mandrake tells Templar that Rico is heading for the sewers. Templar sees Rico and a squad of Helghast flee into the sewers. He goes through the sewers and finds dozens of Helghast. Evelyn tells him via radio that this is an attack force and that they are currently underneath Sedah city. Templar finds Rico in a cell and believes him to be a traitor. Rico shows him the Rayhoven nukes and says that Stratson set him up. He says that Stratson told him that they were to pretend to be on the Helghast's side, but it was a trick to frame Rico. Templar and Rico head up to the besieged city and help seal of the sewer entrances, as well as hold a major highway from Helghast troops. Evelyn tells Templar that all major cities on Vekta have been attacked the same way and that Stratson has beensecretely killing higher ranking generals in the south. Templar heads for the palace alone to save General Murphy, who if killed, will make Stratson in command of the ISA in the south. He fights through Helghast and Stratson's loyal bodyguards. He arrives at the palace and finds Stratson. He places him under arrest but the general attacks Templar instead. When Templar fight off him and his guards, Stratson gets into a new EXO- Skeleton battle suit. Templar still manages to defeat him. Stratson pleads with Templar, saying that it was for the good of Vekta, and that the ISA nedds him as the Helghast have control of the nuclear weapons. Stratson is arrested by two soldiers as Rico and Evelyn arrive. Templar states that they should try and attack Helghan to get the nukes back and finish this. Plans For Invasion Formation of the Special Forces By January 2358, the Helghast are driven off of the planet, but not before stealing the nuclear weapon Red Dust. Templar fought in the decisive battle for Vekta on the Northern Plains. By the end of the conflict, most of the ISA armed forces lay in shattered ruins. Caught by surprise and subjected to months of high intensity combat, few ISA units were organised by the book when the fighting stopped. Losses were particularly high amongst Templar's old unit - the Rapid Reaction Force - which had to be disbanded. As the senior surviving RRF officer, and hero of the defence of Vekta, Templar was promoted to colonel and given the task of rebuilding ISA Vekta's Special Forces. He was told to put special attention on the reliability of the men he picked - Vekta had suffered enough from traitors in her ranks. Fortunately the invasion had created a ready supply of young combat veterans with revenge against the Helghast as their primary motivation. Drawing upon his experience against the Helghast, Templar created an organization of small squads of four to five people. Due to the small size of the units and the nature of their deployment, they were picked for their aggression, initiative, and resourcefulness. Every single team member needed combat experience. Templar handpicked each of his eight team leaders, and the team leaders then worked with the colonel to fill the slots in their individual teams. Every single member of the Special Forces had been handpicked by Templar. When Templar started selecting his team leaders, his first choice was Rico, who gladly accepted. Rico and Templar began the selection of the remaining members of Alpha Squad immediately - a process that did not run according to plan. Rico pick for second-in-command, Shawn Natko, turned down the promotion but opted to be in the team in the number three slot. Templars choice of second-in-command, along with the teams fourth member perished in a grenade throwing accident and Alpha was pulled out of training to reform. To replace the dead second-in-command, Templar proposed a young sergeant who had impressed him with his skill and determination - Sergeant First Class Thomas Sevchenko, who Templar saw a little bit of himself in. Sev suggested his friend Dante Garza be chosen for the teams fourth slot. Templar and Rico were initially doubtful due to Garza's dysfunctional and sarcastic nature, but Sev eventually convinced them and Garza proved himself during training. Operation Archangel The Vektan Council decided that they need to get rid of the Helghast Autarch Scolar Visari and try to end this aggression that the Helghast have against them. They decide that they need to capture Visari and put him on trial and reclaim the stolen nuclear weapons. By 2359, they organise an invasion and a fleet. When the first planning for Operation Archangel had been completed, the council found Templar as the best fit for overall ground commander. He worked on the details of the operation with councillor Evelyn Batton and was tasked with specific responsibilty for the capture of Visari for public trial and recovery of Red Dust. In 2360, a large fleet of ISA ships is prepared and leaves for a two week long journey to Helghan. The first wave destroys most of the fleet but is wiped out when it begins a ground assault, and so Colonel Templar leaves with the second wave of ships, and pilots the flagship cruiser New Sun. Events he was apart of in Killzone 2 Before leaving Vekta, Templar wishes Rico and Sev good luck on their mission as he wont be on the battlefield this time. After two weeks the fleet reaches Helghan. A massive weapon called the Arc Battery, as well as smaller ones called Arc Towers, prevent the fleet from getting too close to the capital city Pyrrhus, where Visari Palace is. Avenger Convoy led by Captain Jason Narville, begin an assault on the city but get pinned down in Visari Square. Templar orders a Punisher convoy down to assist them. He sends Alpha team to lead them to Narville's men and spearhead the assault on the capital. He wishes Rico well one last time before he heads out with Alpha. Templar guides Alpha on the radio and calls an air strike from the cruiser on a dam full of Helghast. Punisher convoy gets to Narville's men, and with Alpha's help, they push through past the Corinth River. As they move on, a weapon known as the Arc Pillar shoots out a field of electricity and prevents the ISA from moving further. The Arc weapons are powered by an unstable mineral ore known as Petrusite, and Evelyn discovers that they all have a power source that comes from the wastelands south of the city. Templar sends Alpha to escort Evelyn to find the source of the weapons. The team discover that there is a grid outside of the city and if they destroy it, the ISA can push through to the palace. Garza is killed during the mission however, and the team return to the New Sun. The ISA ships are suddenly attacked by the remainder of the Helghast fleet and they board the New Sun and quickly overrun it. Templar desperately tries to organize the defense and find a way to destroy the Petrusite grid as well, but the battle is going badly. He orders Sev to help the defence, who actually saves a loy of evacuating soldiers. Templar and Evelyn decide that they need to crash the ship into the grid. Templar orders the evacuation and prepares to sacrifice himself to stop the Helghast. Colonel Mael Radec, commander of the Helghast defence forces, enters the bridge with two of his bodyguards. He approaches Templar and the two mention that they wished they could have met each other on the battlefield as soldiers. Templar has Evelyn secretely delete the data for the nuclear codes, knowing that is what Radec wants. Radec asks for the codes, to which Templar lies saying that his access clearance has been revoked. Radec doesnt believe him but Templar refuses to give him the codes. Radec shoots Evelyn,in anger Templar tries to fight Radec hand to hand, but is no match for the colonel, who shoots Templar in the chest repeatedly. Radecleaves with the code data, as the ship falls apart. Templar crawls to the control panel and, in his last act, crashes the cruiser into the grid. Templar dies, just before the ship crashes and destroys the grid, clearing a way for the surviving ISA. Characteristics Jan Templar starts as a captain of the Rapid Reaction Force, Vekta's first line of defence against potential invaders. As a member of the few and the proud - the RRF makes up less than ten percent of all ISA forces - he represents the standard by which other soldiers are judged. Templar is highly skilled and motivated, but his true value lies in the ability to lead others. He instinctively senses when decisive action is required, and takes charge accordingly. His leadership forms a focal point for other soldiers, allowing even the most dramatically outnumbered squads to come out on top. Templar has mastered a wide range of armed and unarmed combat techniques, as well as a vast array of tacticul and strategic knowledge. He is very intelligent, although some might view his strong notions of duty and justice as naive. If Templar's notions were to come into conflict somehow, he would likely choose justice over duty - even if it meant disobeying direct orders. To his credit; Templar refuses to ask others for help if it puts them at risk of a court martial. Not that he needs to ask; most soldiers would follow him to Helghan and back anyway. When Adams betrays the ISA, Templar is stunned that someone could do such a thing. He is also saddened by the fact that Adams killed Vaughton, who had been like a father to him. Templar is so dedicated to his duty that he is willing to kill any traitor who gives him the chance to, even his own friends. When he believes that Rico is the ISA traitor, he attacks him, and points a gun on him, threatening to shoot. These betrayals bring out an anger in the captain, as these traitors defy everything he believes in. Although he somewhat hides it, Templar has a strong hatred for most Helghast, although mostly just the ruthless generals, and of course, Visari himself. Templar shows some feelings for Luger during their mission to stop Adams. He asks about her love life since they broke up, and brings up their relationship at times. Luger at first ignores this, but later begins to feel the same way. Templar never shows this again, when the two infiltrate Metrac's base. It is likely that nothing ever happened, although Templar probably wishes it different. His heroics and extrordinary skills lead him to become colonel and the man in charge of invading Helghan and capturing Visari. Privately, he would prefer a swift and decisive end to the war, even if it meant killing Visari outright. After all he's been through, Templar believes that there are better solutions than the invasion of the planet with its consequent loss of life. However, as the hawk poster boy for the war, he must tow the political line - even if he would rather be leading from the front, in active combat. Respect thread: http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Jan_Templar